Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 005
A Blast From The Past Part 2, known as Clashing Ace Dragons! Stardust VS Red Demons in the Japanese version, is the fifth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It aired in Japan on April 30, 2008 on TV Tokyo. Yusei continues his Turbo Duel with Jack after Jack has managed to Summon both their aces "Red Dragon Archfiend" and "Stardust Dragon". Yusei is able to gain control of "Stardust Dragon" with "Harmonia Mirror". But unknown to them, the summoning of the 2 dragons trigger an event that will change their lives forever. Summary The Duel Jack and Yusei continue their Turbo Duel while Goodwin, Mina and Lazar watch in secret. Jack has Summoned "Stardust Dragon". Yusei is awestruck. In the Japanese version; Jack asks him if he can feel his soul tremble or should he call him a hapless clown who is merely frightened before the presence of the King and his Dragons; Yusei swears to get back Stardust. In the English version; Jack says Yusei should have taken "Stardust Dragon" while he had the chance, but instead tried to show he could hold his own against the master of faster. In the English version; Jack compares Yusei putting his monsters in Defense Position, to when Yusei and his friends used to get bullied by a group of people who threaten them to take their lunch money; Back then not fighting back would get you a black eye and an empty stomach. In the English version, after Yusei Summons "Sonic Chick", Jack comments that this is just like back at school, Yusei is still hanging around with Chickens. Yusei says that at least he knows "this chicken" isn't going to double cross him and scurry away in the middle of the night. In the English version, Jack asks Yusei if he hypothetically wins, what does he plan on doing? Jack then tells Yusei that he, himself, will win and when he does, he'll press a button on his Duel Runner that will alert Sector Security, who will come and ship Yusei off to the facility. In the English version; After Jack Tributes "Stardust Dragon" to prevent "Red Dragon Archfiend" also being destroyed, he says this is like how he stepped on Yusei in order to get out of Satellite. When Jack revives "Stardust Dragon", Yusei uses "Harmonia Mirror" to gain control of "Stardust Dragon". Mina and Lazar are surprised by this. Yusei reminds Jack of something he once told Yusei, that a duelist cannot win with Monsters, Spell or Trap Cards alone. Only with them joined up. What you need most of all to amass yourself victory is right here. He pointed to his heart. Yusei tells Jack he never said what that was, but he has found the answer. Jack asks to hear the answer and Yusei proudly replies "The soul of a duelist who believes in all of their cards!" It's that very soul that called "Stardust" back to him. In the Japanese; Lazar says that with those facing one another, he is quite looking forward to the outcome... In the English; he says this Satellite doesn't know when to quit; perhaps he should send in Security to end the Duel... He is interrupted by Goodwin, gently waving his hand as an indication to keep silent. In the Japanese; Jack laughs and tells Yusei that he is playing the role of the clown quite nicely. In the English; he says there is no way Yusei can beat him no matter how many "Stardust Dragons" he has on his side of the field. As "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Red Dragon Archfiend" both players arms begin to throb. Meanwhile Zigzix and a few others begin to witness a device they're viewing go out of control. Zigzix notices the high amount of Ener-D is going out of control and reports it to Goodwin. Goodwin tells him to make a report of what's happening. In the Japanese; Goodwin acts calmly towards to Zigzix. In The English, he is annoyed with him. Jack and Yusei continue to duel trying to have their dragon destroy the other, while protecting their own. Both players arms continue to throb as they duel. Lazar comments on Jack's dueling: In the Japanese, he says that for King, his tactics are desperate. In the English, he says that his moves are risky even for someone like Jack Atlas. Crimson Dragon appears spread out over the stadium.]] As the dragons collide another mysterious red dragon appears. Even Goodwin is shocked by its appearance. Jack and Yusei's eyes glow red and Zigzix's machine goes out of control, while Zigzix fills with excitement. Jack and Yusei continue to duel after the Crimson Dragon appears and shakes the Kaiba Dome violently, and Jack activates Speed Spell - The End of Storm, and Yusei chains Meteor Stream, meaning that Yusei would've won the duel, but both Yusei and Jack's Duel Runners spin wildly out of control. There is a blackout in New Domino and the room where Goodwin, Mina and Lazar are switches to backup power. The dragon soars above the Stadium spreading its wings to form a symbol before disappearing. After getting up after their crashes, both riders stand up and notice their dragon birthmarks (Jack's birthmark being the wings birthmark and Yusei's birthmark being the tail) are now glowing on their arms. Yusei describes the glowing birthmark as having a burning feeling. Meanwhile, power levels have dropped at the Ener-D research lab and Zigzix has greatly calmed down. He regretfully informs Goodwin that the Ener-D generator has broken and apologizes. Goodwin tells him to fix it. Yusei and Jack's dragon birthmarks fade as Yusei is confronted by Sector Security, who have come to arrest him. Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs Jack Atlas ... continued from last episode Yusei and Jack each have 5 SPC. Yusei Summons "Shield Warrior" in Defense Position and switches "Junk Warrior" to Defense Position. Yusei and Jack each have 6 SPC. Jack attacks and destroys "Junk Warrior" with "Red Dragon Archfiend". "Red Dragon Archfiend's" effect destroys "Shield Warrior". Jack attacks Yusei directly with "Stardust Dragon" (Yusei 500). Yusei loses 2 SPC Yusei has 5 SPC and Jack has 7. Yusei Summons "Sonic Chick" in Defense Position and Sets 2 cards. Yusei has 6 SPC and Jack has 8. Jack attacks "Sonic Chick" with "Red Dragon Archfiend". "Sonic Chick" is not destroyed by battle due to its effect. "Red Dragon Archfiend's" effect destroys all Defense Position monsters Yusei controls. Yusei activates "Remote Revenge", changing the target to "Red Dragon Archfiend" (This move would not work in the real game, English Dub has Yusei stating that the trap can destroy all monsters in Attack Position on his opponent's field). Jack uses "Stardust Dragon's" effect, sending it to the Graveyard to prevent "Red Dragon Archfiend" from being destroyed. Jack Sets 2 card. During the End Phase, "Stardust Dragon" is Special Summoned. Yusei activates "Harmonia Mirror" to take control of "Stardust Dragon". Yusei has 7 SPC and Jack has 9. Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Silver Contrails" to have "Stardust Dragon" gain 1000 ATK. "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Red Dragon Archfiend". Jack activates "Synchro Deflector", negating "Stardust Dragon's" attack and destroying "Sonic Chick". Yusei summons "Ghost Gardna" in Defense Position and Sets 2 cards. Yusei has 8 SPC and Jack has 10. "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks "Stardust Dragon". "Ghost Gardna's" effect changes the attack target to itself and lowers "Red Dragon Archfiend's" ATK by 1000 after is was destroyed. (ATK/2000). Yusei activates "Counterattack Beacon", increasing "Stardust Dragon's" ATK by 500 (ATK/3000), and making "Red Dragon Archfiend" attack "Stardust Dragon". Jack pays 1000 Life Points to activate "Prideful Roar", increasing "Red Dragon Archfiend's" ATK by 1300 points (ATK/3300). Yusei activates "Shield Warrior's" effect, removing it from play to prevent "Stardust Dragon" being destroyed by battle. (Jack/900 - Yusei/200.) Jack activates "Speed Spell - The End of Storm", trying to destroy all monsters on the field and inflict 300 damage to Yusei for each monsters, but Yusei chains "Meteor Stream", trying to negate that card by the effect of "Stardust Dragon" and inflicting 1000 damage to Jack due to the effect of "Meteor Stream". But, these 2 card's effects didn't resolve as both players' Duel Runners start to fail and the Duel is suspended. However, if the Duel had continued uninterrupted, Yusei would've won, leaving the final totals at (Jack/0 - Yusei/200).